The present invention relates generally to the field of secure authentication to a computer network and virtual environment setup.
Security in computer networks continues to be a paramount concern as more and more individuals utilize access remote applications, databases, and other network resources. In addition, individuals require access to an increasing variety of networks and network resources. For instance, an employee working from home may establish a remote connection to an employer's network and utilize a variety of systems and software applications in performing his or her job functions. Often such remote access occurs over unsecured networks using unsecured devices and presents a significant security risk.
As cybersecurity techniques have become more sophisticated, gaining access to network resources has become onerous from a user standpoint. Existing authentication systems can require a complex sequence of steps to authenticate the user's identity or may require multiple sets of login credentials. It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide for streamlined authentication into a network as well as streamlined access to various software applications and resources available on the network while still allowing for a high-degree of security. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to implement systems and methods that permit secure, convenient access to a network and customizable virtual environments for use of various network resources using a single set of login credentials.